Take Me Away
by My loving angel
Summary: Find out what happens after the war with Gaea, when Leo and Calypso reunite. Characters belong to Rick Riordan and the cover image belongs to Viria.
1. Love You For Eternal

It's been two months since the war. The prophecy of the 'seven'; Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and…_Leo_, all brought the Greeks and Romans together to defeat Gaea. Today the Greek and Roman demigods are united; rebuilding camp Jupiter and camp Half Blood, while Annabeth Chase is redesigning New Rome. Even the Gods and Goddesses have united in Mount Olympus, as there hasn't been any fighting since the end of the war.

I got news from the Gods that the 'seven' demigods each got a reward for their part in defeating Gaea and reuniting the Greeks and Romans. I was _so_ surprised when I was told that Leo chose to break my curse and that I was free to fall in love with the man I choose; and it was all thanks to Leo. So now I have been waiting for him to keep his promise and take me away from this island, and just maybe, I am in love with him.

My thoughts were distracted as I saw a little raft with a man coming to my shore. As the raft came closer, the man became clearer. Curly brown hair, brown eyes, strong tanned body, tool belt and grease-stained clothing. It was _Leo_. His smile was captivating as he neared the shore. I jumped to my feet and ran into his arms, as soon as he got off his raft. He picked me up and twirled me in the air; grinning ear to ear. I couldn't keep my excitement in as I giggled in the hollow of his neck. Gods I _do_ love this boy. He was my first kiss, my first real love and he was the only demigod to ever truly care about me.

As he snaked his arms around my waist, I fisted my hands in his shirt and brought my lips hard against his. He laughed against my lips and brought me impossibly closer, until our bodies melded into one. When we parted for air, I leaned my forehead against his and planted a butterfly kiss on his lips.

"Ohmygod, you're really here. Thank you so much for breaking my curse."

"I promised I would come back for you and take you away from this island. Calypso I love you."

He pulled me into another tight embrace; I could hear his heart beating in my ears. I gazed deeply into his eyes and all the way into his soul and found nothing but pure, undying love.

Without any hesitation I replied, "I love you too Leo. Take me away."

I was so glad to be leaving the island…with Leo. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the raft. Raising my eyebrows, he answered with a whisper in my ear…

"On this island we found real love; our love, so before we go to New Rome to share our life, I want to give myself to you Calypso."

I shivered as his loving words sent electricity through my body.

"I'm all yours. I'll show you to my bed then."

When we arrived, Leo picked me up and softly placed me onto the bed, never breaking eye contact. When our clothes were off, he just sat there in awe; taking me all in and admiring my beauty, as I slowly moved my fingers over his skin; exploring every dip and curve of his muscles. As he covered my body with his; connecting our souls together, I felt my insides bursting with pain, and then quickly turning into pleasure. Leaning his head against my neck, I could feel his racing heart against my sweaty skin as he sunk deeper inside me. We stayed like that for as long as we could, until he collapsed on top of me; our chests rising and falling as we tried to relax our bodies. Leo flipped us over so I was on top. He placed one hand on my lower back, while the other was tangled in my hair. We lay silently until we both fell into a deep slumber. For now we stayed like that, enjoying the others company, and in the morning, we set sail to New Rome where our new life starts.


	2. AN

Hi guys, as you know I have written one, one-shot and one, on-going chaptered story. Do you have any suggestions for my story and for the future? I am thinking of creating another short story. IDK if it's going to be Percy and Annabeth or Nora and Patch from Hush Hush or Tess and Will from Infernal Devices.

And if you could, please drop a quick review on my two stories of your opinion, as this could help inspire me.

Kind regards.

(P.S. I know I'm not the best at writing, so if anything is rushed or is lacking in detail, I apologise, as I'm still progressing at the art of writing. Please let me know what you think.)


End file.
